


Nine Lives

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Resurrection, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When Rowena falls, she's surprised to find Billie waiting for her with a plan to avert the apocalypse.





	Nine Lives

When Rowena fell, she expected to end up in Hell - which she was for a split second before being whisked away elsewhere. “Where am I?” she asked.

Billie greeted her with a smile. “So it finally happened. Sam Winchester killed you.”

Rowena eyed her warily. “Where am I, and what do you want?” 

Jack appeared out of nowhere and startled her so badly she screamed. “Hi,” he told her, beaming.

Billie smirked. “You’re in the Empty - we’re safe from God and His plans here. I need you to help take Him down.”

“But I sacrificed myself to stop the apocalypse, dear,” she pointed out, letting out a shocked gasp when Jack hugged her. 

“Hi. Sorry about the last time we met up,” he told her, looked chagrined.

“I forgive you,” Rowena assured him, quickly patting the Nephilim’s shoulder. 

“I have some bad news about that,” Billie interrupted. “While noble, your sacrifice ultimately means nothing - Chuck’s apocalypse is still happening. You only closed the rupture.”

“Fuck.” Rowena had done something noble for once and it hadn’t even helped? Why was this her life? Why did this keep happening to the Winchesters too? They definitely didn’t deserve this. 

“That about sums it up. Now I know I told you that your death at Sam’s hands would be permanent but that’s a lie. You’re going to play in stopping this apocalypse once and for all.”

“I’m helping too. Apparently, I have a very important role to play,” Jack explained.

“One of the most important roles. And you have a very big role in ending this too, Rowena. We need all hands on deck.” 

Rowena pondered this for a second, wondering why she was even surprised. Of course nothing could be easy - not even magic and prophecy. “Am I to be resurrected right away?”

Billie shook her head. “We have much to discuss so please sit.” 

Rowena sighed and sat down on the uncomfortable floor, Jack joining her just seconds later. She flinched when the Shadow joined them. “So, we can win this?” She desperately hoped so, wished she hadn’t died for nothing.

“We got work to do,” Billie said simply before smiling.

Months later, when it came time for the final battle, Billie resurrected Rowena and Jack, along with several other allies. Sam’s breath hitched when he laid eyes on her after hugging Jack. “Rowena?” he asked breathlessly.

She waved nervously at him. “Hi, Samuel. Miss me?” She hoped she had - they had both been pretty upset about her death.

Sam charged over to Rowena and instead of answering, just kissed her. “Rowena?” he sobbed.

Unfortunately, he set her off and tears formed in her eyes. “Samuel, did you really miss me that much?” she tried to joke.

“I killed you and it was all for nothing,” he responded, her voice cracking.

“Hey, I closed the rift. It may not have stopped what’s happened since but we did something right,” Rowena reassured him as he embraced her. He hugged so nicely and his warmth felt comforting.

“Kiss her again!” Jack called, a smirk on his face. Dean snorted next to him and shook his head in amusement. 

“You heard the boy,” she teased.

“You could kiss me again, you know,” Sam responded before he did exactly as Jack asked.

Rowena pulled away with a grin on her face. “I don’t mind if you do that again but why exactly?” It couldn’t be what she hoped, right? The feelings she had denied to herself for so long? 

“Rowena, you know why,” he answered.

Her heart pounding, she shook her head. “Explain this to me more clearly, Samuel. So I know for sure.” 

Billie tapped her foot impatiently. “Not that this isn’t adorable or anything but we have a battle to fight!” But she let them have their time and privacy, knowing the battle could wait a few more minutes.

“Rowena, I love you. I am so in love with you I don’t know how to deal with it. Killing you was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. Fuck prophecy - you’re back. And I’m going to spend whatever time we have left making sure you know you’re loved and that you deserve it. I will make up for this.”

“You have nothing to make up for, Samuel. I’m the one who told you to kill me. And as terrifying as it to say the words, to feel the way I do, I love you too.”

He grinned and this time, she kissed him. “Okay, now we really have to go!” Billie’s patience was wearing thin.

Sam looked over at his brother, Cas, the woman he loved, their son, and various other allies. “We got work to do,” he told them.

And then they rushed into battle, ready to stop the apocalypse and save the world once and for all.


End file.
